Dangan Ronpa: Student Showdown
Monokuma: Hello, BASTARDS! Welcome to Hope's Peak academy, where you'll be spending the rest of your lives. *laughs* Students (CLOSED) #Yumano Rezeiha - White headphones with a green shamrock on the side of them. Off-shoulder brown shirt. Jeans with green belt. Green shoes. Tan skin, long brown hair, brown eyes. - SHSL Skater - Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. #Hazamru Fajhiko - White dress shirt with red vest. Black tie. Red scarf. Brown hair scraggly, tan skin, black-ish brown eyes. Black dress pants with black oxfords. - SHSL Entrepenuer - Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. #Norie Suzuki - Yellow Sweater that goes over her hands and a Green skirt. Short brown hair and pale skin. Brown eyes and really short - SHSL Confectionist - DarkKid99 #Tanashi Yuamito - Red squid hat, red shirt with black backpack. Jeans with plaid red canvas shoes. lLong brown hair, hazel (grey) eyes, tan skin. SHSL Gamer - Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. # OJ Johnston - Dressed in whatever he thinks is KAWAII at the time...no one knows his true skin tone/eye/hair color, - SHSL Cosplayer - DarkKid99 # Rini Endo - Long black hair and dark skin who likes to wear heels and a trench coat. Brown eyes. - SHSL Detective - DarkKid99 #Nikkō Toruzara - Blonde hair with dip dyed pink ends tied in two curly pigtails with pink bows, black dress with frilly ends and 3 pink bracelets on her left hand, 3 black on the right, pink shoes, blue eyes, pale skin. SHSL Gossiper - Welsh #Taiyō Kurziruu - Black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, tanned skin, purple tank top and blue pants up to her knees, red and blue sneakers - SHSL Sprinter - Welsh #Satoshi Sugimori - Black scruffy hair, glasses, brown eyes, tanned skin. White t-shirt with paint splats on it and black pants up to his thighs. - SHSL Artist - Welsh #Pierro Yamasaki - Ginger flat hair, sunglasses, blue eyes, pale skin. Black shirt with a red eyed squid picture on it ripped jeans, and red sneakers. - SHSL Social Media Addict - Henry #Clause Yamamoto - Long purple hair, black eyes, pale skin. Purple Jacket, Light Purple Shirt, Chackie Pants, and black shoes. - SHSL Analyst - Henry #Hachiro Kawano - Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, fat body with a beer belly, peach skin. Yellow shirt with a beer bottle on it, blue & white shorts, and blue & pink sneakers. - SHSL Food Lover - Henry Rules *Do not complain if your character dies. *If the killer is guessed wrong, through my spectacular judging, the main individual who assumed that said person was killer will be executed. *In order to kill someone fill out this form. *The total number of survivors will be 3. *If the killer manages to frame an innocent person, the main framed person will get executed, and the killer will escape scott-free. Death Table Gym (Pre-Chat) Hazamaru: *scoffs* This place is miserable. Yumano: NAH, DUDE! IT LOOKS RAD! *pulls out skateboard and starts skating aorund* Tanashi: It looks like the gym from Rad Tad 3... OJ: I once cosplayed as Jeff Goldman from Rad Tad 4: Zombie Escape! Rini: Hmmmmm Norie: No one cares! Taiyō: Yumano! Nice skateboard girl! Yumano: Thanks! *does an ollie, then reverts, then grinds on some bleachers* Tanashi: *to OJ* That was my favorite Rad Tad. Shame Jeff died though, he was a pretty great character. Nikkō: EW. This place needs a better janitor >:( Hazamaru: This place needs a complete renovation. Monokuma: Hello, BASTARDS! Hazamaru: Nngh! Tanashi: Excuse me... but who are you? Monokuma: I'm Monokuma! Yumano: You look like a stuffed bear, DUDE! Monokuma: I'm not a stuffed bear!